Confessions
by FullScaleRebellion
Summary: A little one-shot about love. I apologize or my terrible writing, if you are going to review- which I would love- please be kind.


"Have you ever loved a mortal Antonio?" Antonio nodded hesitantly, he had no clue where Germany was going with this. "They always say not to love a mortal because you will just be hurt when they die." Germany shook his head and added more quietly, "I should have listened."

"Would you like to talk about it amigo?" Antonio took a seat next to the distressed blond.

"Do people wonder why I am so reserved, so careful with who I let in?" Sighing Ludwig placed his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. "It happened during WWII. Most people think it was the war, but it was a mortal. A mortal that I loved. Don't misunderstand I felt terrible about the war and everything that happened. What mortal did you love Antonio?" Ludwig glanced up and Antonio could see the shine of tears in his eyes. Knowing that Germany was being genuine with his, Antonio decided he would share his only secret.

"Her name was Maria. She was so beautiful that the moment I saw her, I knew she was the one for me. I finally got her to agree to marry me but," Antonio took a deep breath and wiped away a tear. "Her father wasn't happy about our marriage. He was drunk and a very strong man. He didn't mean to shove her so hard so broke her neck when she hit the wall, but it happened. It happened the night before our wedding." Wiping away a few more tears and taking another deep breath Antonio asked Germany who it was he had loved.

"It was near the end of the war, I though we would make it out okay but fate is cruel. I lost him during D-Day." Glancing up at Antonio's surprised face Ludwig gave a tiny smile. "Yes, Antonio I am in fact gay. I always have been and always will be. His name was William and he was a solider. For obvious reasons we were very secretive about our relationship. My brother didn't even know I was gay back then. At the end of the invasion at Normandy I went looking for him. I asked the others in his unit but they said they didn't know where he was or what happened to him." Ludwig's voice had had been shaking since he said the boys name. Talking deep breaths he placed his head back into his hands and continued once his voice was even again. " All night I searched the beach. At dusk I found him and," His voice cracked, "He was still breathing, but just barely. I ran to him and without even thinking I kissed him. I didn't notice the Russian soldiers that had been standing there. The shot him. They shot him in the head while he was still in my arms. I watched the light fade from his eyes as the stupid fucking Russians watched and laughed at 'the poor little fags'. William was not the only one who didn't make it off the beach that day. For hours I sat and tortured those Russians until they died. It was sunset by the time I made it off the beach carrying William with me. That's the last thing I remember before waking up. I had been out three weeks. I was in emotional ruin and my country was destroyed. Never in my life have I wanted to be mortal more that the moment William died. I knew that I couldn't die so I vowed to never love again, and I haven't. Until now." Antonio starred at the far wall. Tears slid freely down his cheeks as he tried to process all of what Germany had just said.

"Mi amigo. I can not tell you how sorry I am." Antonio muttered horsely while pulling Germany into a hug.

Ludwig hugged Antonio back and cried. They sat there until Germany had run out of tears. "I managed to fall in love again Antonio but I don't know what to do about it. This is why I called you here. You are so open about how you feel, how do I do that too?"

Antonio gave a shy smile. "I am not all that open. As a matter of fact I can not help you with your declaration of love for I am all so trying to tell the one I love that I love them. Maybe we could help each other? Tell me who it is that you have fallen for and we can start from there."

Germany went wide eyed. "Why must I start?" He took a deep breath. "Alright. I will not tell you his name but I will tell you about him."

Before he could continue, Antonio held up his hand. "It is Feli isn't it? I can assure you that he likes you as well and is not straight by any means."

Ludwig shook his head no. "Why does everyone assume it is Feliciano that I have come to love? Just because he was part of the axis and has taken a liking to me does not mean a thing. If you want to know Spain, it is you. I never said anything because I though you loved Romano but then when Romano made it know that he liked you, you did nothing. I was under the impression you were perhaps straight?"

Antonio couldn't help it. He began to laugh so much he was crying again. "Me? Straight? Oh Ludwig I have never heard anything so funny. I can assure you that I am not." Antonio wiped the tears from his cheeks. " I am sorry to laugh at you like that amor but it was impossible not to." Gently he kissed Germany's cheek. "I never returned Romano's affection because it is you that I love. I thought you were straight because of the way you brushed of Feli."

Ludwig frowned. "But what about Maria? You said you loved her yet you laugh when I thought you were straight."

"The only woman I have ever loved was Maria. I don't know what label my sexuality has but I have never found another woman attractive. It is always men that meet my fancy." He winked at Ludwig and laughed when a bright blush covered the German's pail cheeks.

"Does this mean you return my affection Spain? I understand if you don't." Ludwig reused to look up from the ground.

"Only if you use my human name Ludwig. This relationship is not between our countries but between our more human sides. Okay?" At Ludwig's nod Antonio gently kissed his cheek. "Yes Ludwig, I love you too."

 _For those of you who don't know, mi amigo means my friend and amor means love. I apologize for the lack of German but I don't know any German._


End file.
